clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
NightCry
NightCry (previously known as Project Scissors) is an upcoming survival horror game and Clock Tower spiritual sequel being developed by Nude Maker for the PlayStation Vita, iOS, and Android to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Clock Tower: The First Fear.Project Scissors Press ReleaseNeoGAF A PC version has been funded on Kickstarter which will see a limited physical release excusively for backers as well as a digital version available to everyone. The Vita version will not have a physical release; it will only be digital via PlayStation Store. NightCry is being directed by series original, Hifumi Kono, who directed the first two Clock Tower installments; Masahiro Ito (Silent Hill art and monster director), and Takashi Shimizu, who directed a live-action teaser trailer for the game. Nobuko Toda, well known worldwide for her work as a composer on games like the Metal Gear Solid series and Halo, is on the team.Giant Bomb As of February 21st 2015, the PC version of NightCry has been fully funded on Kickstarter. Plot The game is set aboard a luxurious cruise liner called the Oceanus in the middle of the ocean. This cruise begins from Venezia, Italy, making a stop at Southampton, England, then finally crossing the Atlantic en route for the Caribbean Islands. The heroine and her friends are college students from North America that had fieldwork training in the Aegean islands, making their trip back on this cruise liner. However, a group of cultists sneaked on board. As the ship sails across the deep blue ocean, a series of gruesome and mysterious murders begins to take place by a female creature called Scissorwalker, including those of the ship's crew. Soon the ocean liner is crippled and adrift at sea, and has become an inescapable death trap for the passengers. As Monica and Rooney, passengers of the ship, the player will be tasked with solving the murder mystery to ensure their own survival as well as the rest of the ‘innocent’ passengers. It will feature multiple playable characters and endings. There will be some supernatural elements present in the story. Characters * Monica Flores is an American, 21 year old student that takes Leonard Cosgrove's course. She is out-going and has a lot of friends, but no "best friends." She suffers from mood-swings, and is easily influenced by passing trends. She and Rooney don’t get along, likely because they’re polar opposites. She comes from an impoverished background, the eldest daughter of 7 siblings. She attends college by working part-time as a janitor and as a waitress. Her dream is to fall in love with a celebrity, and she hopes to accomplish that during the cruise. * Rooney Simpson (American, 22 years old) is one of the other students that takes Cosgrove's course. She’s introverted, serious to a fault, and dislikes standing out. Her grades are relatively high. She has largely lost the will to live after being possessed by suicidal ideations following an incident in her past. Her schoolmates make fun of her, calling her glum and stale, and she gets the sense that she doesn’t belong in the group. * Jerome Theruiau is a gifted 28 year-old French conductor with a slender build and sensitive demeanor. Rooney is attracted to his introversive character and cultured background. Most recently, he’s been troubled by his unreliable memory, and joined the cruise in the hopes of getting some much needed rest. * Leonard Cosgrove is a 55 year-old British-born cultural anthropologist, and is escorting the heroine and her friends aboard the cruise. He’s hands-on, logical, and interested in occult phenomenon from an anthropologist's point of view, but has managed to get to the bottom of and debunk several occult deceptions. In his heart of hearts, he is actually a romantic and occult fanatic. He wants nothing more than to one day encounter an honest-to-goodness supernatural phenomenon that he’s unable to demystify. Gameplay NightCry is comprised of two modes: exploration and escape. The game uses a point and click interface like the earlier Clock Tower games. It is unknown if the game will feature a panic system. While in exploration mode, the player explores the cruise and investigates the strange and ruesome happenings. Players click on objects in the environment to investigate and obtain items, helping to solve puzzles and gain more clues. The player will also encounter other cruise ship guests and the crew during the investigation. Talking to them can reveal new information, and some can even prove essential to surviving through the nightmare. While in escape mode, the player is being stalked by Scissorwalker. With no weapons, the player can only run or hide in order to survive these encounters until Scissorwalker leaves. Interactions with other survivors are important branching points in the game. Surviving characters with certain knowledge or skills will be important in driving the storyline. There are multiple endings. Music The music is being helmed by Nobuko Toda, known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series and Halo 4, and industry veteran Michiru Yamane, most famous for the gothic music she provided for games like Castlevania: Bloodlines and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Trivia *The game is being developed in Unity engine. *After 17 years, it is the only game to be created and directed by the series' original creator, Hifumi Kono, after the release of Clock Tower. *Hifumi Kono planned for a Clock Tower sequel 5 years earlier before 2014, starting in 2009 where he revealed to fans about it. * Chris Darril (developer of the in-hiatus Remothered) is attached to the project. Official artwork for the game can be seen bearing his signature. References External links * Website * Kickstarter for PC version * [https://twitter.com/Night_Scissors @Night_Scissors: Official Twitter account for NightCry] * Project Scissors: NightCry, Official Facebook page Videos NightCry Full Short Film|Live action teaser for NightCry NightCry First Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer Production Progress Trailer|Trailer Gallery Concept art Nightcrylogo.jpeg|NightCry Logo Project Scissors Scissor Colored.jpg|Project Scissors (Colored Version) Projectscissors.jpg|Project Scissors concept logo Nightcryscissorman-0.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito Thescissorwalker.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito SW1.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito SW2.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito CDArt.png|Concept art by Chris Darril CDArt2.png|Concept art by Chris Darril CDArt3.png|Concept art by Chris Darril CDArt4.png|Concept art by Chris Darril CDArt5.png|Concept art by Chris Darril NCart.jpg| Monica_Flores.jpeg|Monica Flores Rooney_Simpson.jpeg|Rooney Simpson Jerome_Theruiau.jpeg|Jerome Theruiau Leonard_Cosgrove.jpeg|Leonard Cosgrove Screenshots (Please be aware that the game is currently being developed and these screenshots may not represent the final version of the game and the graphics) 4.png|Monica Flores 5.png|Monica 10.png|Monica Nightcryrunning-1.jpg|Monica Pointanddie.jpg|Monica Nightcryroomscaree.jpg|Monica Category:Games Category:NightCry